The present invention relates to a valve assembly and in particular, a fluid valve with an elastomeric diaphragm.
Fluid valves of this type are known in the art, as can be seen for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,851.
Early valves had a non-elastic diaphragm which necessitated equal deformations between open and closed positions.
In later prior art valves of this type, because of the geometry of the fluid and valve chambers formed therein, the flexible sheet member wrinkled and puckered as a result of the unequal deformations between the open and closed position of the valve, resulting in unreliable valve function due to improper sealing.